La respuesta en el viento
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Remus ha encontrado la respuesta a su pregunta en la suave brisa


**Holaaa! Sé que me quereis matar por no haber terminaod aún BTC, pero esque he estado muy estresaday no he podido( no por vaguería, eh?xD bueno, solo un poco..xD) el caso es que el otro día pos me dio por escribir mientras cantaba '' Blowning in the wind''( KSan: es blowning in the wind, in the wiiiiiiiiind!) después de esta demostración de como NO se debe cvantar( KSan: mira quien habla..¬¬) sigo esxplicando que me dio la vena escritora y un Siri&Remy me salío nn(KSan: como cuando haces lentejas, lo mismo..xD)(Lor: ¬¬ vete a la...)(KSan: las montañas, brilla brilla con resplandooor!) etc..¬¬ Bueno, nada,( KSan: nada de esto fue un erroooorr, uooooooooo, nada fue un error)(Lor: y luego me dices que canto..¬¬ mañana Jeni no va a poder ir a la pedriza p0orque va llover... EGOISTA!)(KSan: no le robes la frase a Jeni ò.ó) ujum, después de esto, os dejo con el ff.**

**La respuesta en el viento**

_Hoy se lo digo. De esta tarde no pasa. Llevo veinte años callándolo y ya es hora de que lo sepa. Además, no es tan grave. Estoy seguro que si aceptó que soy un licántropo, también aceptará que soy gay... Lo que no estoy tan seguro que le guste es que esté enamorado de él… Mierda…Veinte años callándolo y ahora me va a odiar… Podría haberse quedado en Azkaban… u.u Que cosas digo, si soy el primero al que le encanta que este aquí conmigo… Pero todo era más fácil cuando era un traidor. Tenía una razón para olvidarle, para odiarle y hace como si nunca hubiera existido… Ahora incluso vivimos juntos, en la vieja Grimlaud Place y no puedo evitar amarle cada día un poco más…_

-¡REMUS¡Sal de tu mundo un minuto que el mortal de tu amigo te habla!- le gritó alguien al oído cuando estaba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hum?- respondió incoherentemente

-Te estaba diciendo que si te apetece algo de comer- repitió su amigo con el ceño fruncido

-Bien, bien…- respondió apresuradamente Remus ''_se lo digo. Se lo tengo que decir…ahora…No quizás más tarde…_''

-Bien. Pero a no ser que quieras la comida de Buckbeack, te agradecería que prepararas algo. Ya sabes que soy un desastre en la cocina- Remus asintió

-Bien- repitió una vez más

-Oyes¿te pasa algo?-preguntó Sirius extrañado del comportamiento de su amigo

-¿A mi? Nada o…-''_venga Remus, es tu oportunidad. Suéltalo de una vez: me pasa que te quiero''_- Nada…- Sirius lo miró con una ceja levantada y después salió de la habitación

-Cuando quieras contármelo, estaré en mi habitación- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Remus suspiró. Era un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde que encima tenía que cocinar… Pero de aquel día no iba a pasar. Le iba a contar que era lo que le pasaba. No podía vivir un segundo más sin contarle a su amigo aquello que le oprimía el pecho. _''a lo mejor después de comer…''_ se dijo

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-No es porque en doce años no haya comido más que trozos de pan duro. Siempre he pensado que deberías poner un programa de cocina en la televisión muggle- le sonrió Sirius con su plato vacío y el estómago lleno

-Y yo siempre he dicho que tú eres como un vertedero: te comes todo lo que te echan. No serías un gran crítico si mis platos te parecen buenos- ambos rieron ante el comentario y a Remus le pareció un buen momento para decirle a su amigo su más grande secreto.

-Sirius…-dijo tras un rato de silencio

-¿Ya te has decidido?-preguntó el moreno- ¡Al fin! Creía que no me contarías nunca que te pasa. Es algo de amor¿verdad?- preguntó suspicazmente

-Bueno…¿Y cómo lo sabes?- refunfuñó su amigo

-Recuerda, querido Moony, que estas hablando con el Doctor Amor. Nadie sabe más del tema que yo- alardeó con petulancia- Y dime…- le incentivó

-Pues verás… es que yo…tú…me...yo…te…- estaba claro que no sabía por donde empezar-Tú…me…

-¿Yo te…?-le animó a seguir

-Gus…-empezó a decir lentamente

-¿TE GUSTO?-preguntó el moreno de repente.

-Emh…Eh…-empezó de nuevo incoherentemente mientras Sirius se reía alegremente por alguna razón. Aquello le molestó bastante a su amigo

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE GRACIOSO!- casi gritó el hombre lobo

-Pues que yo…-pero antes de que Sirius pudiera acabar la frase, Tonks entró apresuradamente en la cocina dando tumbos y gritando algo inintengible.

-¡Tonks, clámate!- le pidió Sirius- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó preocupado

-Harry…Oclumacia…Trampa…Voldemort….Tú…Snape…-pudo decir al recuperar el aliento. A Sirius no le hizo falta más para levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado a la vez que Remus y correr a la chimenea aún sin saber a donde iban

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**-¡SIRIUS!-gritó-¡SIRIUS!**

**-No puede volver. Harry- insistió Lupin; la voz se le quebraba mientras intentaba retener al chico-no puede volver porque está mu….**

**-¡NO ESTA MUERTO!-rugió Harry-¡SIRIUS!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Sirius había caído por el velo y aún no podía creerlo. Pensaba que la próxima vez que pisara un adoquín de Grimlaud él vendría a decirle que su encierro era injusto, que se aburría y miles de cosas más. Pero algo dentro de su corazón, le decía que no volvería. Aún así, aunque solo fuera para mantener la esperanza de que lo esperaba allí, no había vuelto a pisar el antiguo cuartel de la Orden.

Un viento empezó a soplar desde el norte en forma de una brisa suave que anunciaba el próximo otoño. Remus pensó que aquella brisa parecía abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído como hacía Sirius cuando eran pequeños tenía miedo de algo. Cerró los ojos y pudo atisbar algo cálido sobre sus labios. Pero solo era la brisa. Y supo, que la respuesta a su pregunta, estaba en el viento

**FIN**

**Reviews( para mi) y besos para vosotras**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
